As social networks gain in popularity, there is an increased interest in sharing of various digital media within such social networks. However, sharing of digital media may be complicated because of digital rights management issues related to the specific digital media. Additionally, determining which segment (or clip) of the digital media to share may be a time-consuming and cumbersome task.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.